


I Want you to Meet...

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Daughter brings home a boy., F/M, Fluff, M/M, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her sixteenth birthday, Molly Holmes brings home her first boyfriend. To a house containing a Consulting Detective, The Fricking British Government, a army Doctor and a Detective Inspector. God Help Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want you to Meet...

**Author's Note:**

> {Written ignoring Season 3, Reichenbach never happened}

Molly writhed her hands behind her back as she paced. She dragged her hand through her hair, her black curls falling in front of her face.

"Would you stop pacing?!" Alex sighed; he leant against the wall relaxed and as cool as ice.

"You don't know my dads’ or my uncles... God I knew this was coming." Molly stopped in front of him and let him pull her close. "Just don't let them phase you, especially my pa. And Mycroft, and the gun in my dad's pocket. Or Greg's badge. Oh God. I really wish Harry or Molls were here..." She began pacing again, Alex's hands falling from her waist. 

"Y'hoo." Mrs Hudson popped her head out of the door and down to the couple. "I've made tea and got them all settled." Molly nodded and walked up. Mrs Hudson touched her shoulder and leaned into her ear. "I also checked them all for weapons." Molly grinned and hugged Mrs Hudson.

"Thank you." She replied and Alex nodded his thanks as they climbed the stairs. She could hear the soft mumble of chatter upstairs. 

"Molly? That you?" She could hear her dad shout down the stairs. 

"Yeah." She stopped half way up the stairs and turned to Alex. "Stay here." She whispered. "Only come up when I shout you." She warned. She climbed the rest of the stairs and walked inside. 

"Molly?! What's wrong?" Her pa was up, and at her side in seconds. 

"I'm fine Pa." She breathed; he could probably read the anxiety and plain panic radiating from her. "Just sit down okay." She looked up at him with those big grey eyes. Sherlock had always imagined their child looking like John, fair hair and those blue eyes. But Molly was more than he could have ever imagined; her eyes were a pale grey however in some lights they looked the same pale blue of John's. She, yet only being Sherlock's biologically, was the perfect mix of them both. Her anxiety unsettled him. He walked back to his armchair and pressed his hand together and to his lips. 

"What's wrong, Molly?" John asked, knowing Sherlock struggled to read his daughter. He wanted it out before they both exploded. 

"Right, Okay don't freak out and mainly be Nice." She sighed, ramming her hands into her jeans pockets. "I'm talking to you two." She nodded towards Sherlock and Mycroft. Mycroft looked a little scandalised but Greg took his hand and he settled down. "Okay..." She took a large breath and turned to the door, where Alex was stood beside Mrs Hudson.  He smiled up at her, all big green eyes and spikey brown hair. She smiled back.

"Dads, Mycroft, Greg I want you to meet, Alex." Alex began climbing the stairs and poked his head around the door, before standing beside Molly. "He's my boyfriend." 

Sherlock's hands dropped to his lap, it took him three seconds to process then he was up. Walking in between them, looking Alex up and down. 

**Dog Lover.**

**Single Mother.**

**3 past relationships could have been serious.**

**Speaks German.**

**Plays guitar.**

**No history of violence.**

**Absent Father.**

**Not. A. Virgin.**

**  
**"No." Sherlock said finally stepping back. John groaned and stepped up to shake Alex's hand.

"I'm John Watson; this is my husband Sherlock Holmes. This is his brother Mycroft and his fiancé Greg Lestrade. It's nice to meet you. I can see you make Molly happy." John smiled and embraced Molly before dragging his husband away from the boy.

Mycroft looked to Greg with a smug look. The grey haired man groaned and fished a ten out of his wallet. Molly raised them an eyebrow, which Alex questioned.

"I had my suspicions that they'd bet on I had a romantic acquaintance. Lestrade obviously vouched for you being a girl or something else... He tends to be wrong and Uncle Mycroft, right as always." She rolled her eyes and Alex stared at her awestruck. "Stop that. You do that every time." Molly smirked as Alex blushed.

John turned his head towards Sherlock. 

"Look at her Sherlock. Really look." John whispered.

"What?" Sherlock asked as he stared at his daughter and they sat on the couch. "She's my daughter."

"Exactly." John grinned and sat back. A moment later it kicked in, Sherlock grinned and stood up. He approached the couple cautiously.

"I don't have to threaten you. I don't need to tell you if you are hiding anything I'll find out and you will face the consequences. Because since Molly is my daughter, I know I don't have too, because SHE will." Sherlock reached across and took Alex's hand. "I'd say behave. She's a good shot, just like her father." 

"You?" Alex asked shakily.

"No," Sherlock laughed. "John, nerves of steel that one." He looked back over to his husband and smirked. 

"And to think I was worried about Dad..." Molly whispered. 

 

**

 

Alex stood by the bus stop, it was past ten. Molly had walked him up, kissed him on the cheek and headed back to 221B. He shivered, it was getting colder. 

"Mr Harrison." A polite voice said from beside him. It was Mycroft Holmes; he was smoking a cigarette and holding an umbrella.

"Mr Holmes?" Alex asked, shifting his weight from one foot to another. 

"As I trust you took my brothers words as a threat." He looked to Alex with an eyebrow raised. "Because as Molly is a sharp one; even the scientific mind can be clouded by love. I will be watching Mr Harrison." Mycroft stubbed out the cigarette and walked away, twirling the umbrella. The bus arrived and fumbling with his bus pass, he climbed aboard. When he took his seat and pulled out his phone, he found a text from Molly.

**I know Mycroft found you. Ignore him, he's a big softy. (Maybe not ignore him... he is the BRITISH FREAKING GOVERNMENT) but they won’t hurt you... xx**

**-MH**

**  
** _It's okay. They're charming. :)_

 

He typed in as a reply.

 

**Text me when you're home safe xx**

**-MH**

 

_Will do :) xx_

 

He waited a moment before he typed the next bit.

 

_Love you..._

  
  


 

It was a long time before her reply came.

 

**I love you too.**

**-MH**

 


End file.
